Kakasaku a la inuyasha
by lindajhoa1
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si dos grandes shinobis de la aldea de la hoja viajan a otra dimension? ¿Podran volver a su mundo? ¿Nacera el amor en ese universo tan extraño? -Kakashi sensei ¿Donde estamos? y ¿quienes son esos seres tan extraños?-Pregunto asustada la alumna de la hokage .-Vamos kagome dejame rebanarlos con mis garras de aceros-dijo un chico un tanto extraño de ojos color oro.
1. Chapter 1

Summary

¿Que pasaria si dos grandes shinobis de la aldea de la hoja viajan a otra dimension? ¿Podran volver a su mundo? ¿Nacera el amor en ese universo tan extraño?

-Kakashi sensei ¿Donde estamos? y ¿quienes son esos seres tan extraños?-Pregunto asustada la alumna de la hokage.

-Vamos kagome dejame rebanarlos con mis garras de aceros-dijo un chico un tanto extraño de ojos color oro.

-Inuyasha ¡ABAJO!-grito la chica haciendo que el joven se estampara contra el piso. (lose mal resumen pero buee )

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooO**

-hablando-

-"pensando"

-"inner sakura"-

**Capitulo 1: **

Grandes shinobis de la aldea de la hoja se encontraban en una ardua batalla con un poderoso ninja renegado, todos se veian agotados y testigo de ello era el campo de batalla a la cual ya no habia ni un poco de vegetacion, solo quedaban cenizas y trozos de lo que algun dia fueron potentes arboles, Habian pasado 3 años desde que ocurrio la 4 guerra mundial shinobi.

Para nadie era un secreto que nombrarian a Naruto Uzumaki miembro del equipo kakashi como el proximo hokage, se circulaban alagos y apoyos al heroe de konoha, Sasuke Uchiha al descubrir la verdadera razon del por que itachi mato a su clan se sintio culpable y junto con su ex equipo pudieron derrotar a Mandara Uchiha y haci ganandose la disculpa de los miembros del consejo de konoha y la hokage pudo permanecer alli aunque siempre hay uno que otro aldeano tiene su recentilla con el "Traidor de konoha",pero sin olvidar que gracias a la insistencia del rubio tambien pudo ganar el perdon del kazekage de la arena Sabaku no. Gaara y ser perdonados por el resto de los grandes mandatarios de las 5 Grandes naciones shinobis.

Ese dia se encontraba peleando el equipo kakashi contra un poderoso rival, al parecer existia un misterioso uchiha el cual nunca se le indentifico como tal, por lo que segun los shinobis tenian enterado antes de que ocurriera la masacre del clan uchiha un gran hombre perteneciente a dicho clan decidio casarse e irse a vivir con su mujer lejos de alli ya que no queria estar siempre en el campo de batalla y descuidar a su familia, despues de que el hombre se entero de la masacre del clan uchiha comenzo a preparar una vengaza y arrastro con ello a su primogenito Daichi el cual fue entrenado aurduamente para obtener un poderoso sharingan y poder cumplir los deseos de su padre.

El joven crecio siendo un arrogante sediento de poder, y al enterarse que no podria cumplir la venganza contra Itachi Uchiha decidio poder cumplirla con la responsable de esto "konoha" que segun el y su padre obligaron al joven Itachi a masacrar a su clan.

Daichi Uchiha sin dudas era muy poderoso su sharingan podria hacerle frente al sharingan de sasuke y kakashi juntos, alcanzaba una velocidad mas grande que la de rock lee y el mismisimo Uchiha sasuke, pero sin embargo ser un gran guerrero no se podria comparar con el mejor equipo de konoha, todos trabajaban muy bien unidos, naruto y sakura atacaban juntos en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, kakashi y sasuke hacian lo posible para combatir su sharingan y sai y yamato atacaban a una distancia prudente.

El Daichi ya habia recibido ataques letales y naruto era el encargado de dar el golpe final el rubio se acercaba al cuerpo del agonizante joven con un gran rasengan en mano, Daichi miraba todo impotente, y decepcionado de no poder cumplir con su objetivo, pero eso no se quedaria haci con su sangre hirviendo y su ultimo esfuerzo localizo a la presa que arrastraria consigo al mundo de los muertos...La vio a esa chica rosa que nunca creyo que fuera dueña de esa moustrousa fuerza, con la guardia baja y segura de que la batalla habia terminado, a 5 pasos de el estaba el rubio el cual habia cortado distancia rapidamente, pero no importaba ya todo estaba listo se llevaria a esa chica con el al infierno.

- Mangekyou Sharingan -susurro tratando de enviar a la chica a otra dimension.

-¡SAKURA!-Grito kakashi interponiendose al ataque del Uchiha contra la chica pero fue envano un extraño vortice los adsorbio a ambos la chica asustada busco refugio en los brazos de su sensei el cual automaticamente la abrazo de manera protectora.

-¡MALDITO!-exclamo el rubio al observar desaparecer a sus dos amigos,Ira era lo que reflejaba su mirada como la de un verdadero psicopata asesino-¡RASENGAN!-grito para atravezar mortalmente al chico.

Silencio... solo silencio en el campo de batalla, sai desendio del pajaro de tinta donde estaba montado y se acerco con yamato al uzumaki el cual seguia de espalda a ellos mirando el cadaver del poderoso uchiha, Sasuke al igual que los otros dos hombres se acerco al rubio el cual no hacia movimiento alguno.

Despues de unos segundos se comenzaron a escuchar sollozos por parte del chico Kyubbi, los varones observaban la espalda del chico lo cual a lo lejos se notaba la agitacion que producia el llanto que el chico derramaba, Mientras lagrimas casi imperciptibles caian por el rostro de sasuke, yamato intentaba acercarse mas al rubio y darle todo su apoyo.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooO

Sentia como si su cuerpo se desprendia gracias a la gran velocidad que iban, Tambien sentia los brazos sobre-protectores de su ex sensei, la sensacion de su cuerpo paro, lo sentia liviano, sentia la comodidad que el cuerpo de su ex-sensei le brindaba, el suave viento en su rostro, el delicioso aroma masculino, Todo era perfecto...Si perfecto parecia que estuviera volando, pero tarde o temprano se percato que enrealidad si estaba volando, al sentir la gravedad irse a su cabeza, ahogo un gritico en el fuerte pecho del hombre, el cual al estar cerca al impacto uso su propio cuerpo como amortiguador a su caida.

-Kakashi-Sensei ¿esta bien?-Preguntaba desesperada la pelirosa zarandeando al hombre a un lado y al otro.

-"No genia deberia estar feliz de la vida al caer de 3 metros con otro cuerpo arriba de el"-Hablo la inner de la chica la cual se gano que la ignoraran olimpicamente.

-Sakura...-Dijo bajo casi en un susuro tratando de detener a la chica que lo movia como un muñeco de trapo.

-¿Se lastimo? ¿Que le duele? ¿Se siente bien?-Seguia cuestionando la chica mientras le buscaba heridas por todo el cuerpo.

-Sakura-dijo el hombre deteniendo la mano de la pelirosa con la suya propia haciendo que ella lo mirara de una vez en busca de respuestas-Estoy bien-afirmo-He recibido peores impactos-Dijo curveando su ojito en señal de sonrisa.

-...-La chica no contesto estaba concentrada en una cosa, tan solo una cosa, parecia estar en un trance, pero lo que enrealidad miraba era la union de su mano con la de aquel hombre que la protegio en varias ocaciones.

-...-El hombre al percatarse de la distraccion de la chica siguio el trayecto de su mirada encontrandose con la union de manos que inmediatamente solto para no incomodar mas a la joven.

-¡Y estos quienes son!-exclamo un joven de apesto perruno que venia acompañado de una mujer de cabello azabache-Ya entiendo son demonios-dijo mientras sonreia sadicamente- No siento su energia demoniaca haci de ¿debil son? no me interesa los descuartizare con mis garras de acero.-finalizo.

-Kakashi sensei ¿Donde estamos? y ¿quienes son esos seres tan extraños?-Pregunto asustada la alumna de la hokage.

-¿Seres?-repitio kagome un tanto ofendida.

-Vamos kagome dejame rebanarlos con mis garras de aceros-dijo el chico un tanto extraño de ojos color oro.

-Re...¿rebanarnos?-Pregunto mas ofendida que confundida la joven pelirosa mientras que el hatake se mantenia expectante analizando al joven de cabellos blancos-¿Pero quien te crees que eres?-pregunto indignada-ERES MAS RARO QUE SHINO Y HUELES MAS A PERRO QUE KIBA-Grito la chica insultando al joven.

-¿Y ESOS QUIENES SON? BRUJA-devolvio el joven un tanto enojado.

-Inuyasha-quiso intervenir la mujer.

-Sakura calmate no es conve...-Quizo intervenir el vago por primera vez pero su compañera lo ignoro.

-A QUIEN LE DICES BRUJA CHICO PERRO- se defendio la pelirosa poniendose de pie y dejando aun en el suelo a un confundido kakashi.

-Y TU ME DICES RARO JAJAJAJA-rio escandalozamente el chico-RARA ERES TU PELO DE...kagome como se llaman las bolitas rosadas de tu epoca-susurro lo ultimo.

-Chicle, calmate inuyasha-dijo ya la chica fastidiada pero sin embargo el joven la ignoro.

-Sakura no te acer...-Volvio a decir el jounnin al ver las intenciones de la chica pero obtubo el mismo resultado "ignoro total".

-SI PELO DE CHICLE-dijo victorioso el chico alfin.

-Inuyasha...-dijo la pelinegra con aura asesina.

-CALLATE PULGOSO-dijo indignada y acercandose para hacerle frente al joven apuesto pero mal educado.

-Sakura...-dijo casi en un suspiro el hombre portador del sharingan.

-CALLATE TU FRENTONA-dijo el chico acortando la distancia.

-Inuyasha...-volvio a repetir la chica casi al borde de la locura.

Despues una batalla visual dio inicio entre esos dos jovenes los otros 2 expectadores suspiraron fastidiados siempre lo mismo con esos chicos.

-ABAJO-grito la pelinegra dejando confundidos a los otros que entendieron al ver al chico perro caer de cara al suelo.

-Kagomee...-dijo con voz amenazante el chico perro con el rostro aun en el piso.

-...-Sakura sonrio de manera sadica iba a proporcionarle un golpe para enterrarle mas la cabeza 10 metros bajo tierra tenia la mano lista pero algo paso-Kakashi sensei suelteme-Dijo tratando de soltarse del agarrare de la muñeca que su ex mentor le daba, no lo sitio ni supo cuando se puso a sus espaldas.

-Disculpa por las molestias ocacionadas-dijo la joven pelinegra acercandose a los dos forasteros-Es que nunca habiamos visto a gente como ustedes por aqui-declaro la mujer.

-¿Donde estamos?-atino a preguntar la pelirosa.

-Ummmm ¿Que es este lugar?-Pregunto el jounnin a la chica de ojos azules (Kagome en el manga los tenia azules y yo los usare asi XD).

-Esta la antigua japon-respondio la chica dando una rapida mirada a su esposo que se incorporaba rapidamente.

-Y ustedes-dijo el chico perro encarando a la pareja frente a su esposa-¿De donde salieron?-pregunto el joven de cabellos blancos.

-Inuyasha se mas educado-dijo la chica con voz de ultratumba- Disculpenlo-se dirigio a las personas precente con una risa tonta.

-Nosotros venimos de konoha-respondio la pelirosa- Al parecer esta es una dimension diferente-analizo-Kakashi-sensei tenemos que encontrar la manera de volver-finalizo mirando al mayor el cual la miraba vagamente y asentia con un "ummm".

-¿Y vienen de una batalla?-cuestiono la ojiazul a la pelirosa por lo que pudo entender el hombre era de pocas palabras aveces deseaba que su esposo fuera haci de callado pero eso era un sueño imposible.

-Si ¿como te enteraste?-pregunto la oji hade confundida.

-Pues por su aspecto -respondio- Si quieren pueden seguirnos a la cabaña alli se podran cambiar, curar y podemos hablar mejor.-dijo simpatica la pelinegra.

-KAGOME-grito el ojos color oro-NO ME PEDISTES PERMISO QUE SABES SI SON ESPIRITUS DIFRASADOS DE UN VAGO Y UNA CHICA DE PELO ROSA-grito el hombre.

-NO TENGO POR QUE DECIRTE NADA INUYASHA, Y RESPETA HASTA CUANDO TE LO DIGO-dijo ya enojada.

-CLARO QUE TIENES QUE HACERLO ERES MI ESPOSA, MI MUJER, ERES MIA KAGOME-grito el hanyou.

-Inuyasha...-susurro molesta-ABAJO-grito y el joven se estampo contra el suelo-Siganme-dijo con una sonrisa a los expectantes.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooO

-Haci que fueron adsorbido por el ojo rojo como es...sharingan-entendio la pelinegra-¡Guao su dimension suena impresionante!-Exclamo la oji azul.

-Fehh deja de exagerar kagome-dijo el hanyou un poco molesto por la actitud de su mujer.

-Y este es una epoca antigua de japon donde existen moustros y espiritus-Entendio la pelirosa-es impresionante pero a la vez da miedo-finalizo la oji hade.

-Umm tengo entendido, Inuyasha...-Dijo señalando al hanyou- Kagome...-la vio hablando animadamente con sakura- Sango...-miro a la exterminadora la cual asintio-Miroku- dijo observando al extraño monje- y Shippo-vio al adolecente zorro-Haci se llaman ¿no?-pregunto el hatake.

-Guao usted tiene una gran memoria-dijo sango maravillada- ¿No crees miroku?-pregunto la mujer a su esposo.

-Sin duda alguna amada mia-dijo con un porte sabio.

-Mama-Entro un pequeño a la cabaña que compartian los adultos, era un niño de cabellos blancos como su padre y ojos oro igual que su padre y tenia unas finas franjas color purpura en cada mejilla y no podia faltar esas adorables orejitas.

-Hijo ven-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver a su pequeño-Ella es sakura no es de esta dimension, sakura el es hiroshi (generoso)-finalizo la mujer.

-HAY PERO QUE HERMOSO-grito la pelirosa emocionada por el pequeño el cual fue envuelto por los brazos de la mujer.

-...-el niño no dijo nada pero correspondio al abrazo sonrojado, cuando la vio por primera vez le parecio hermosa y ella llega de la nada y le abraza no podia estar mas feliz y ignorando el echo de que casi queda sin aire a no ser que la mujer se separo de el-Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es hiroshi seere muy fuerte como mi papa-dijo el niño sonriendo y mirando el hanyou el cual sonrio inmediatamente orgulloso-Y Como mi tio sesshomaru que ya estoy emocionado por verlo-dijo animado pero al mirar a su padre con esa aura asesina y ese seño fruncido callo.

-No menciones a ese tonto aqui Enano-fue todo lo que dijo.

-INUYASHA-lo reprendio la mujer.

-ES VERDAD KAGOME YO SOY MEJOR QUE ESE IDIOTA DE SESSHOMARU Y ME NIEGO A IR A LA CASTILLO DE ESE ANTIPATICO NO VIVIRE BAJO EL MISMO TECHO DE ESE IMBESIL-dijo enojado el chico de ojos de oro.

-INUYASHA IRAS SI POR QUE SI HE DICHO-dijo la mujer de cabellos negros segura de si.

-TU NO CONOCES AL IDIOTA DE SESSHOMARU SEGURO NOS MATA AL VERNOS CERCA DE SU "PRECIADO CASTILLO"-Dijo la ultima parte con una voz graciosa el hanyou mayor.

-INUYASHA ABAJO-finalizo con un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo la esposa de el necio hanyou-hiroshi ¿donde dejastes a tu hermana?-pregunto la mujer cambiando el humor completamente dejando sorprendido a todos o casi a todos ya que cierto ninja estaba acostumbrado a mujeres haci.

-Hee esta con takeshi, taro (primogenito varon) y naomi-respondio el niño inmediatamente para que luego entraran 4 chiquillos mas por el marco de la cabaña.

-¿Mami quienes son ellos?-pregunto una pequeña de cabellos plateados, ojos azules y un par de tiernas orejitas simplemente bella.

-Niños, ella es nuestra nueva amiga sakura, viene de otra dimension como su tia kagome-interbino sango- y el es kakashi que es novio de sakura-finalizo señalando al vago que justamente acababa de sacar un librito naranja.

-¿¡QUE!? no no no no no-nego energeticamente la kunoichi- El es mi sensei.-aclaro.

-Hola señorita mi nombre es takeshi, soy el hijo mas guapo de mi papa miroku y mi mama sango-dijo el niño en tono galante- ¿no te importaria que cuando creciera te casaras conmigo?-Seductor eso heredo de su padre.

-He...-la chica se sonrojo violentamente ante un niño de 12 años por dios-"Es nuestro mayor logro con el sexo masculino que verguenza"-Aparecio inner sakura decepcionada-"Callate inner"-dijo molesta-"Es verdad, vamos a ver si eres inteligente en eso del amor osino moriremos virgen"-Dijo para desaparecer la inner cosa que agradecio internamente la chica.

-Ya calmate takeshi-hablo el otro niño su cabello color negro como la noche y unos profundos ojos azabaches, y claro unas hermosas pecas en sus mejillas-Hola hermosa dama-saludo a la pelirosa- Mi nombre es tora, hermano mayor de takeshi-se precento mirando a su alrededor pudo ver a su padre admirar la escena con ensoñacion y a su madre negar con decepcion ante la mala herencia de su padre- El suele ser muy precipitado hermosa dama-dijo tomandole la mano y besandola todo galante- Pero le prometo darle hermosos hijos cuando crezca-agrego para luego recibir un golpe por su hermano menor.

-QUE TE PASA TONTO YO LE PROPUSE MATRIMONIO PRIMERO-grito el hermano menor de tora, tenia su cabellos castaño oscuro, y sus ojos negros como la noche.

-Son muy lindos los dos niños-opino la chica tratando de evitar la proxima batalla entre hermanos- pero yo pronto volvere a mi dimension-aclaro- "creo"-penso.

-"Definitivamente esos dos son mis hijos"-pensaba el monje maravillado por el comportamiento de sus pequeños-"Saben como tratar a una dama"-Pensaba con una boba sonrisa en el rostro-"No sufriran en la vida y tendran una buena reproduccion"-seguia en la ensoñacion cuando fue sacado de sus pensamientos gracias a la vocecita de su hija.

-Hola-Saludo la pequeña de cabellos azabaches y ojos marrones oscuros-Mi nombre es naomi (ante todo belleza)-se precento la pequeña al shinobi con un hermoso sonrojo- Usted es tan lindoo-Alabo al hombre el cual la miraba graciosamente.

-Hola pequeña damita-saludo el hombre curveando su ojito en muestra de una sonrisa-Gracias tu tambien eres linda pequeña-dijo y sonrojo inmediatamente a la niña.

-...-la sonrisa se le borro completamente del rostro al monje al ver a su hija socializar sonrojada con el hombre al diablo de la buena reproduccion su pequeña no se casaria nunca el hombre se percato de la burlona mirada que le daba su amigo hanyou.

-Miroku ¿donde quedo tu sonrisa de orgullo paternal?-pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-Por lo que veo tu pequeña tambien heredo lo picara-Al fin se vengaria todas las del monje con su hijo por ejemplo "Inuyasha, tu pequeño nunca tendra suerte con mas mujeres como mis dos niños" o "Hay que enseñarle a tratar a las damas dile a mis hijos que le enseñe".

-Callate-dijo el monje dandole un coscorron al hanyou el cual reclamo inmediatamente con un "OYE" pero no le presto atencion al ver otra pequeña acercarse al hombre.

-Hola soy kamaye (entusiasta) soy la hija de mi papa inuyasha el mas fuerte de todos, y mi hermosa madre kagome la mejor arquera del mundo, haa y tambien hermana de este idiota-dijo la hanyou señalando al niño de cabellos blancos el cual peleaba con takeshi y tora por la dama la cual las miraba con una gran sonrisa al igual que las demas mujeres precentes-Soy muy energetica me gusta aprender y tengo 9 años al igual que naomi, Y cuando sea grande me gustaria casarme con usted-Dijo la pequeña atrevidamente y sonrojandose.

-O Inuyasha pero si nuestras niñas son tan iguales-se las cobro el monje al ver la cara molesta del hanyou.

-CALLATE MONJE KAYAME NUNCA SE CASARA-grito llamando la atencion de todos los precentes.

-COMO-grito la pequeña al escuchar la afirmacion de su padre-CLARO QUE ME CASARE Y SERA CON EL-dijo señalando al confundido ninja copia.

-ENANA-le volvio a gritar el hanyou...

-INUYASHA ABAJO-intervino la mujer molesta.

Mas nadie dijo nada, sakura y kakashi aceptaron quedarse a dormir en la grande cabaña donde vivian esas particulares personas, los ninjas les contaban a los niños sus historias, bueno, La kunoichi contaba la historia y el ninja asentia con un "Ummmm" de esos que tanto exasperaban.

Fin capitulo 1.

**HOLAA COMO ESTAN MI NOMBRE ES JHOANNY ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC HACI QUE TODAVIA NO ME MANEJO BIEN CON LA ESCRITURA, RESPECTO A LA ORTOGRAFIA HIZE LO QUE PUDE YA QUE NO TENGO WORD EN LA LAPTO Y ESTE CAPITULO LO HIZE CON BLOCK DE NOTAS, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, LA PAREJA PRINCIPAL ES OBIAMENTE KAKASHI Y SAKURA LOS CUALES SU ROMANCE SE DESARROLLARA POCO A POCO BUENO NOS ESCRIBIMOS LUEGO SAYOOO.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaraciones...**

hiroshi: es hijo de inuyasha tiene un parecido a sesshomaru, saco el cabello blanco como su padre y tio, la piel clara como su madre y tio, ojos oro, y tiene 2 finas franjas moradas extrañamente las saco como su abuelo ino no taisho. (si se escribe haci XD) tiene 11 años.

takeshi: hijo de miroku y sango tiene el cabello castaño oscuro al igual que sus ojos, tiene 11 años al igual que hiroshi.

tora: hijo de miroku y sango es el mayor de los 3 hermanos, tiene 12 años ya que nacio primero que hiroshi y takeshi, tiene un parecido a sasuke ya que es de tez clara, ojos negros al igual su cabello pero la diferencia es que tiene unas hermosas pecas cerca de la nariz.

naomi: hija de miroku y sango la menor tiene el cabello negro como su hermano tora y ojos marrones como su hermano takeshi tiene nueve años la misma edad que kayame.

Kayame: hija de inuyasha y kagome tiene 9 años al igual que naomi, es de tez clara, con el cabello blanco como su padre y ojos azules como su madre.

**Capitulo 2:**

La familia Inuyasha/miroku vivian en una gran cabaña hermosa y espaciosa, era de dos plantas y tenia muchas habitaciones, la construyeron miroku y inuyasha con unos planos que trajo kagome de su epoca, A sakura y kakashi le ofrecieron una habitacion espaciosa que traian dos futon matrimoniales y tenian un hermoso balcon, ellos aceptaron gustosos y se encontraban alli con los 5 niños, hijos de sus nuevos amigos relatando historias de su dimension.

-Wow dama sakura usted es impresionante-Alabo tora el primogenito de miroku-Sin duda alguna me casare con una esposa genial-Finalizo con una sonrisa en los labios, el niño era hermoso era parecido a sasuke pero su cabello no tenia reflejos azulados y tenia hermosas pequitas en su rostro, ha claro y su personalidad era tan diferente a la de sasuke eso fue una de las cosas que le encanto a sakura de ese niño.

-Si señorita sakura usted es tan maravillosa-fantasio naomi la hija menor de miroku- Cuando sea grande sere como usted y me casare con kakashi-Finalizo con una sonrisa, el ninja copia la miraba divertido en su dimension no habian pequeñas tan atrevidas.

-Jajaja que lindo son niños-rio sakura.

-Linda eres tu hermosa dama-Opino takeshi con una galante sonrisa recibiendo un codazo por parte de su hermano tora.

De pronto se corrio la puerta sin delicadeza cosa que sobre salto un poco a los precentes menos a kakashi el ya habia sentido que pasaria-ENANOS-grito el hanyou mayor que acababa de entrar-A DORMIR.-finalizo los niños obedecieron a regaña dientes y salieron triste de la habitacion de sus invitados.-Queria hablar con ustedes-dijo para adentrarse a la habitacion.

-Ummm yo tambien queria hablar con ustedes-dijo el peligris refiriendose a todos los adultos de esa casa, y como si fuera magia entraron por la puerta corredisa los adultos restante las mujeres hablando y miroku siguiendola de cerca.

-¿Queria hablar con nosotros kakashi-san?-pregunto kagome la cual se habia sentado comodamente frente a los dos shinobis de la hoja.

-Umm-asintio- Pues ya esto lo hable con mi compañera-se refirio a sakura- Y el caso es lo siguiente ya ustedes saben que no somos de esta dimension y tenemos que encontrar la formar de volver y eso puede ser supuestamente con un jutsu que creemos, eso nos tomara tiempo los que les propongo es que nosotros les ayudaremos en batalla a cambio de que nos guien en esta dimension ya que no sabemos de los peliros a los cuales podemos estar expuesto-finalizo el portador del sharinga.

-Por mi esta bien-acepto sango.

-Si claro-accedio kagome.

-Seria de mucha utilidad escoltas en el palacio de sesshomaru- acepto miroku para despues pasar su brazo por los hombros de su esposa.

-QUEE-grito como siempre inuyasha-NO SABEMOS SI SON BUENOS EN BATALLA O NO-opino o mejor dicho grito.

-Nosotros accedemos a tener una batalla amistosa con ustedes para que midan nuestras habilidades- esta vez opino sakura.

-Esta bien PERO YO NO IRE PARA NINGUN CASTILLO KAGOME-finalizo inuyasha.

-Nos pueden plantear mejor la situacion, ya sabemos que sesshomaru es el hermano youkai de inuyasa y que es un loord pero no entiendo por que tienen que ir a su palacio, digo inuyasha tambien es principe y dueño de eso pero el nunca acepto el palacio-Agrego el vago peligris.

-Les explico habian una sacerdotista y una bruja mala que querian limpiar el mundo de seres sobrenaturales-comenzo a explicar la oji azul(kagome)- Ellas eras muy poderosas y poseedores de una gran energia espiritual, lanzaron un conjuro que purifica y asesina a los seres sobrenaturales, ya ese conjuro a alcanzado las tierras del norte y este y a afectado a muchos seres que despues de ser purificados mueren, pero no afectaron a los youkai y hanyou que vivian en las grandes casas o palacios y en todas las tierras pertenecientes, lo que nos llega a dar a entender que no afecta a las tierras de las grandes casas youkais-finalizo la chica tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

-Ummm entiendo- musito el peligris.

-Yo tambien entiendo-dio a saber la kunoichi.

-Dejemos a sakura y kakashi descazar-Opino sango mientras se incorporaba y se marchaba con su esposo.

-Fehh Vamonos kagome-suspiro el hanyou resignado e incorporandose y esperando a su mujer en el umbral de la puerta corredisa.

-Buenas noches, descanze-deseo la pelinegre mientras se marchaba con su esposo.

-Ummm-musito el peligris mirando a sakura-que descanzes sakura-las deseo mientras se acostaba en su futon al igual que la pelirosa.

-Buenas noches kakashi sensei...-agrego la chica para caer en los brazos de morfeo.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooO

Eran las 3:30 de la mañana segun calculaba el por la posicion de la luna que se asomaba por el balcon, no podia dormir necesitaba dar una vuelta o coger aire fresco, despues de todo ese dia fue estraño y el con grandes conocimientos se sentia inutil no sabia que hacer en esa situacion.

Estaba aun acostado al futon mirando el techo de madera de esa gran cabaña, mantenia sus dos manos entrelazadas bajo su cabeza tipo almohada, Se sento en su futon y dio una vuelta de reconocimiento con la miraba a la oscura habitacion, Al pasar por el balcon volvio de retroseco y observo a su querida ex alumna sakura, la cual dormia sin una cobija que la tapase, pudo apreciar mejor su cuerpo y definitibamente su sakura habia cambiado tanto fisica como mentalmente ahora era una fuerte,hermosa e inteligente kunoichi y el como su ex sensei estaba orgulloso de eso.

Sus piernas antes delgadas y cortas, ahora eran unas torneadas y no tan cortas piernas blancas que a simple vista te incitaban a besarlas y acariciarlas, eso lo podia apreciar gracias al corto short que tenia puerto la chica luego comenzo a subir, por lo ajustada de su camiseta se apreciaba que el abdomen de la chica era plano y se lo imagino desnudo simplemente le encanto, luego siguio subiendo y se encontro con los senos de la muchacha antes eran pequeños pero por lo que se podia apreciar se desarrollaron mas y mas no eran tan grandes como los de hinata o tsunade pero tampoco eran pequeños simplemente perfectos segun su concepto.

Sin percatarse estaba sentado alado del futon de la chica mientras examinaba su cuerpo se acerco inconsientemente (o conciente) hacia ella, haci podia examinar la ultima parte su rostro, antes no lo habia notado pero ahora ve lo hermosa que es esa muchacha es fue su ex alumna sus facciones cambiaron a unas mas finas y relajadas, se veia mucho mas madura y mucho mas hermosas sus extraños y exoticos cabellos rosas estaba ya a la mitad de su espalda no estaban tan corto como ante y eso le daba un aspecto mas femenino.

Cogio una de las mantas que estaban dobladas a lado del futon de la chica y se la coloco en su cuerpo ya que como la puerta del balcon estaba abierta entraba el frio viento de la noche y no queria que su sakura se enfermara en esa dimension tan extraña ademas por que si seguia haci no dudaria en seguir examinando el cuerpo de la chica.

Se sento a su lado justo frente su rostro lo admiro por unos segundo y luego aproximo su masculina mano al delicado rostro de la señorita, acaricio esa suave mejilla luego con sus pulgares delinio las finas cejas rosas para luego seguir delineando su perfiliada nariz su pulgar se fue acercando a los carnosos labios de la mujer pero justo antes de llegar la chica se removio un poco cosa que sobresalto un poco tan solo un poco al peligris y lo hizo reacapacitar de lo que estaba haciendo.

Le dio un beso en la frente a la chica mientras se alejaba y se imcorporaba de nuevo en su futon.

-Buenas noches, descanza sakurita-deseo antes de caer definitivamente en las redes de morfeo.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooO

Dormia placidamente, hasta que ese sueño se vio interrumpido al sentir la molesta luz del sol colarse por sus parpado, abrio los ojos perezosamente, mientras trataba de despertar definitibamente dio una gran bocanada de aire y se sento en su futon, se estiro un poco y con la vista dio una vuelta de reconocimiento, vio que el balcon estaba medio abierto y descubrio que de alli se colaba la luz que interrumpio su fiesta, luego observo el futon de su sensei y pudo ver que el peligris aun dormia.

Se acerco lenta y silenciosamente al hombre como toda buena kunoichi y se sento a su lado, hace mucho... Correccion nunca pudo apreciar a su ex sensei dormir profundamente, siempre el estaba alerta, pero hoy si lo pudo apreciar dormir placidamente, comenzo a analizar su rostro, extrañamente hoy descubrio que su ex sensei era atractivo.

Por lo que podia apreciar esos lacios y desordenados cabellos grises la hacian lucir masculino, esas finas cejas grises le quedaban perfectamente a su rostro, siguio analizando y se encontro unos parpado blancos y siguio bajando, pero suspiro desepcionada, esa maldita mascara no le mostraba el rostro en todo su esplendor ahora le entro la curiosidad...

¿Que ocultara bajo la mascara? ¿sera feo? ¿tendra horribles cicatrizes? ¿o sera atractivo? .

La curiosidad la incitaba a bajar esa mascara, acerco sus pequeñas y femeninas manos al inicio de la mascara, volvio a analizar su rostro desde arriba.

Cabellos grises desordenados, finas cejas grises, mirada bicolor...Aguarden ¿mirada bicolor? o no no es cierto...

-Ummm buenos dias sakura- dijo inseguro al ver a la muchacha con los ojos cerrados y negar con la cabeza una y otra vez, y su femina mano al inicio de la mascara-Ummm eres curiosa ¿no es haci?-Pregunto picaro al entender las acciones de la muchacha.

-Ka...Ka...Ka...-tartamudeaba peor que hinata con naruto- Ka...kashi sensei-Musio al fin abriendo sus ojos si ese dia se veia que no seria nada bonito-No es lo que parece yo...-Intentaba explicar.

-"Que le diras genia, no es lo que parece solo no respete su privacidad y queria descubrir su rostro que por si apuesto a que es sexy como todo el"-Opino inner sakura sonrojando a la verdadera sakura.

-Ummm-musito graciosamente al ver a la chica buscar una excusa enrealidad el habia sentido desde que la chica se acerco a el pero se hizo el dormido, por que enrealidad no lo podia negar, sus caricias le agradaron, hace mucho tiempo que ninguna mujer lo tocaba haci, tan cariñosamente, y no es que no tuviera mujer con que complacerse al contrario siempre le llovian las mujeres pero buscaban solo lo mismo que el sexo salvaje.

-Es solo que...-seguia tratando de buscar una excusa hasta que escucharon como llamaban desde afuera y agradecio internamente.

-DAMA SAKURA ¿HA DESPERTADO?-grito uno de los niños desde afuera por lo que la pelirosa pudo reconocer era takeshi.

-Callate no sabes como despertar a una mujer-dijo el hermano de takeshi creyendo que en la habitacion no lo escucharian- HERMOSA MUJER ¿HA DORMIDO BIEN?-grito ahora tora.

-No sean tontos dejenla dormir-les reclamo el hanyou hirashi.

-Callense tontos- Hablo una pequeña- KAKASHI YA HAS DESPERTADO FUTURO ESPOSO-grito la hija de miroku naomi.

-ES MI ESPOSO-reclamo la hermana de hirashi.

-ENANOS NO DEJAN DORMIR A NADIE-Grito desde otra habitacion inuyasha.

-Pasen niños-se digno a hablar la pelirosa y rapidamente entraron los 5 niños corriendo a la habitacion.

-¿Como has dormido sakura?-pregunto el niño peliblanco con un gran sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas.

-Muy bien mi amor ¿ y tu?-Pregunto encantada la pelirosa abrazando al de ya por si muy sonrojado niño.

-Bien toma te traje esto-Dijo dandole una hermosa rosa blanca.

-Waaa que tierno gracias-dijo tomandola.

Los otros dos niños miraban con la boca abierta al hanyou.

-Hermosa dama yo tambien te traje esto-dijo tora extendiendole una rosa roja.

-Waa gracias amorcito-Dijo la mujer encantada recibiendola.

-Puff tontos-musito graciosamente takeshi- Amor mio, yo te traje una rosa rosa, tan hermosa como tu-Dijo extendiendole una hermosa rosa rosa.

-Gracias pequeño, Niños si son tierno los adoro-Dijo la pelirosa abrazando a los tres.

-Oye sakura nosotras tambien te queremos-se quejaron en unisono las 2 pequeñas.

-Yo tambien las quiero niñas-volvio a decir la pelirosa abrazando a las 2 pequeñas.

Kakashi miraba la escena con una sonrisa bajo la mascara, su ex alumna se veia mas hermosa rodeada de niños ¿Como seria si esos fueran sus hijos? pero que tonterias piensa, anoche admitio que la pelirosa era ya una hermosa y madura mujer ahora pensaba en como se veria rodeada de sus hijos...

-Hola kakashi ¿como estas?-Saludo el niño de cabello blanco que el reconocio como hiroshi.

-Hola bien y tu-respondio con el ojito curveado.

-Bien-respondio el ojos de oro con una gran sonrisa.

-HOLA VAGO COMO ESTAS-gritaron en unisono los hijos del monje.

-NO LE DIGAN HACI IMBECILES-les defendieron las niñas separandose inmediatamente de sakura y encarando a los dos niños, las pequeñas eran del mismo tamaño al igual que los niños, pero los hijos del monje y el hijo de inuyasha eran obviamente mas altos.

-Umm tranquila niñas, bien mocosos y ustedes-respondio el hombre con una sonrisa.

-Kakashi-sensei respete a los pequeños-los defendio la pelirosa.

-Umm sakura pero ellos...-se intentaba defender el hombre.

-Pero nada kakashi sensei esos niños son unos amores-dijo abrazando a los dos "afectados".

-Tranquila dama sakura no hay necesidad de enojarse con el vago-trato de defenderlo takeshi sintiendose cumplable.

El peligris estaba desconcertado, esos niños de esa dimension eran extraños primero lo insultaban luego los defendia pero no pudo terminar de pensar cuando sintio dos pequeños cuerpos aferrarse al sullo.

-Nosotras te defenderemos-Hablo una de las niñas que estaba abrazada al cuerpo del ninja copia- Sakura el no hizo nada empezaron fueron esos imbeciles- Opino la hermana de los "imbeciles".

-OYE QUE TE PASA ENANA-grito takeshi separandose de sakura al igual que tora.

-NO LE DIGAS ENANA A MI PRIMA TONTO-grito ahora la niña de hermosos cabellos blancos.

-ES QUE LAS DOS SON ENANAS Y TONTAS- se defendio el galan de takeshi.

-Y USTEDES SON IMBECILES-ataco la pequeña de hermosos ojos azules.

-Calmense la violencia no es buena-Trataba de calmar tora.

-Niños basta-intentaba calmarlos tambien sakura.

Pero todo fue en vano las pequeñas saltaron a atacar al niño el cual se defendia como podia, el peligris suspiro fastidiado, se levanto con pereza e hizo una series de sellos para luego susurrar-Jutsu clones de sombras.

Aparecieron 2 kakashis mas los cuales agarraron a las niñas como si un saco de papas se trataran, todos los precentes quedaron imprecionados exepto sakura.

-GUAO USTED ES IMPRECIONANTE-grito takeshi al salir de trance.

-Es verda es imprecionante-opino calmado el pequeño ojos de oro.

-ENANOS BAJEN A COMER-grito desde abajo el hanyou mayor haciendo que todos los niños se fueran corriendo hacia abajo dejando unos desconcertados shinobis.

-Jejeje son tiernos-rio tontamente la pelirosa.

-Umm si-musito el hombre embobado por esa sonrisa pero ¿que rayos le pasaba? sonrisa habia visto muchas.

-Creo que mejor bajemos-opino la muchacha incorporandose y saliendo de la habitacion seguida del shinobi.

-Buenos dias-saludo kagome con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos dias-devolvio de la misma manera la pelirosa.

-Umm buenos-dijo el shinobi leyendo ese pervertido libro.

-Buenos dias señorita-dijo miroku dandole un beso en la mano y recibiendo una mirada sesina de su esposa trago saliva y se dirijio al hombre-Buenos dias, que tienes alli-dijo señalando el libro.

-Umm un libro de alta calidad-dijo despegando su vista un poco de la lectura.

-Pervertido-susurro la pelirosa.

-Tomen asiento esta es su casa-Dijo sango señalando la enorme mesa donde ya estaban sentados los niños y el hanyou mayo mientras que ellas las mujeres se ocupaban de servir.

-Gracias-agradecio la pelirosa sentandose alado de tora y kakashi alado de ella.

Ya al estar sentados todos en la mesa, comenzaron a comer, todas las miradas se posaron al rostro del ninja pero en un momento de distraccion se comio rapidamente la comida saliendo exitoso ya que nadie le alcanzo a ver el rostro-Estaba deliciosa gracias-agradecio el ninja incorporandose y saliendo del comedor.

-Guao si es rapido-dijo takeshi sorprendido.

-RAYOS-musito inuyasha.

-...-La pelirosa ya estaba acostumbrada a eso al terminar de comer repitio la misma rutina del ninja y salio afuera y se encontro al shinobi arriba de un arbol leyendo comodamente.

-Kakashi-sensei nunca cambia-dijo la pelirosa sentandos alado del tronco del arbol.

-Ummm ¿quieres que cambie?-pregunto cerrando el libro y bajando a sentarse alado de la pelirosa.

-No me gusta haci-Opino pero luego se sonrojo al considerar lo que dijo-Digo me gusta tu personalidad-trato de corregir.

-A mi tambien me gusta la tuya-Dijo embobado el hombre ¿Pero que rayos dijo ? ¿Algo le esta pasando definitivamente.

-...-La chica se sonrojo fuertemente pero luego lindo momento se vio interrumpido por un grito de inuyasha.

-OIGAN FLOJOS VAMOS A PELEAR-grito el hombre.

-INUYASHA ABAJO-le grito la oji azul.

El ninja se incorporo dejando en el suelo a la chica, luego se volteo y le extendio su mano dejandola desconcertada, pero al sonreir amablemente la chica entendio.

-Ummm vamos- dijo ayudando a levantar a la mujer.

-Gracias-dijo con una radiante sonrisa ¿que le pasa? ¿por que le quema el tacto de su ex sensei? o ¿por que le agrada tanto?.

Kagome, inuyasha, sango y miroku ya estaban preparados, y los shinobis de la hoja dejaron que ellos atacaran primero, los shinobis esquivaron con dificulta los ataque cuerpo a cuerpo que miroku y inuyasha le daban por que rayos eran tan rapidos, y segun ellos muy buenos en taijutsu.

Por otra parte los hombres estaban sorprendidos los shinobis si que eran rapidos.

Haci estuvieron los 4 por media hora ya cansados los shinobis saltaron hacia atras separandose de los hombres, la pelirosa les lanzo una serie de kunais y shuriken.

Los hombres extrañados por esos objetos los esquivaron con un poco de dificulta, miroku los desvio los proyectiles que se dirigian hacia el con su baculos, mientras que inuyasha los desvio todos con sus garras dejando sorprendidos a los ninjas.

Los shinobis no creian que ellos fueran tan buenos, haci que le pusieron mucho mas empeño a la pelea, kakashi hizo unos clones dejando con la boca abierta a todos menos a la kunoichi, 3 atacaron a inuyash miroku...

Los hombres con dificultad se deshacieron de los clones...

Inuyasha desvanio su espada justo a tiempo por que sakura golpeo el suelo enviando un ataque a los hombres, pero la espada sin dificulta alguna resistio el ataque protegiendo a los hombres.

-Valla pero si la chica tiene fuerza-dijo imprecionado miroku.

-Valla frentona tenes fuerza-opino el hanyou.

Inuyasha ataco con su espada a los ninjas y golpeo con ella una superficie cercana a los shinobis los cuales saltaron con dificulta esquivando el ataque.

La batalla se prolongo por un periodo de 3 horas todos ya cansados decidieron dejarlo en un empate, ya que sango se habia incluido en la pelea, todos estaban agotados, sango, miroku y kagome felicitaron a los shinobis por su fuerza al igual que los niños mientras que inuyasha solo acepto el empate resignado.

-Bien ya tenemos una buena seguridad para nuestros hijos, ya estamos listo para partir, siento como el conjuro se aproxima-dijo kagome.

Fin capitulo 2.

**HOLA LAMENTO EL RETRASO ESTE CAPI LO IBA A SUBIR ANTES PERO HABIA PERDIDO EL TRABAJO :( BUENO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS...**

**Como ya se nota los sentimiento de nuestros shinobis favoritos se estan comenzando a desarrollar...**

**Muy pronto se le vera en pareja XD bueno saludos... disculpen la ortografia no tengo a word para correguirme.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: **

-Bien ya tenemos una buena seguridad para nuestros hijos, ya estamos listos para partir, siento como el conjuro se aproxima-Dijo kagome.

-¡KAGOME YA TE DIJE QUE YO NO VOY AL CASTILLO DE ESE APATICO!-grito inuyasha artado el sabia muy bien que sesshomaru no los aceptaria y tampoco perderia su orgullo, no no no preferia purificarse y morir que humillarse ante su "hermano-enemigo".

-Kakashi-san-Dijo dulcemente kagome dejando confuso al hanyou mayor.

-Inuyasha-Llamo kakashi el hanyou lo miro pero luego callo estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

-¡PAPÀ!-gritaron los hijos del hanyou al unisono, preocupados y temerosos por lo que le pudo haber pasado a su querido padre.

-Tranquilos niños-los calmo kagome- Papa ha caido bajo un genjutsu de kakashi-san ya eso lo planeamos antes-explico la de cabello azabache.

-¿Que es un genjutsu?-pregunto el pequeño hanyou de ojos oro.

-Es como un trance que hace a las personas dormir he imaginarse cosas creo-explico la madre del niño.

-¡Muy bien andando!-exclamo miroku ansioso por irse.

Y haci fue la gran familia inicio su largo viaje rumbo a las tierras del Oeste al reencuentro del lord de esas tierras Sesshomaru hijo del gran Inu no taisho y hermano del hanyou mas fuerte conocido Inuyasha...

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Era un nuevo amanecer en las poderosas tierras del Oeste, desde el gran palacio imperial se podrian admirar la belleza de ese nuevo dia, sentir la refrescante brisa mañanera, oler la agradable fragancia que desprendia las flores de los jardines, y sobre todo cautivarse con esa preciada paz que solo se podria encontrar en el palacio imperial del Oeste.

Sin embargo una jovencita de melena oscura parecia no notar los diversos regalos que la naturaleza le brindaba, se removia inquienta en el gran futon matrimonial mientras susurraba una que otra maldicion.

-haaa no me quiero levantar apagen la luz-susurraba molesta mientras trataba en vano en cubrir sus rostro de la luz del sol, pero ese fastidioso rayo solar era tan percistente que hasta se colaba por su sabana, ya rendida decidio levantarse y se sento perezosamente en su futon.

La habitacion estaba silenciosa muy silenciosa, pero esa paz fue interrumpida por unos toqueteos en la puerta de su habitacion.

-Adelante-dio acceso con voz cantarina la hermosa doncella de cabellos azabache.

-Buenos dias dama rin-saludo una sirvienta yokai de cabellos rojizos- El lord sesshomaru la espera para desayunar.

-¡HO! por que no me despertaron he echo esperar a el amo sesshomaru-Dijo mientras se incorporaba de un brinco y corria directamente al baño, la sirvienta la miraba con un toque divertida esa chica siempre se esmeraba para que su lord estuviera complacido.

Despues de unos minutos salio la joven con un hermoso kimono de color rosa pastel y de bordados azules, apresurada corrio con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar a la cocina y abrir de golpe la puerta como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Al ver como el lord y el yokai verde la miraban un tanto desconcertados se apeno por su accion, y se ruborizo al maximo para luego proceder a dar explicaciones.

-Lo...losiento amo sesshomaru es que me quede dormida y no queria hacerlo esperar por eso-hablaba atropeyadamente.

-Rin-llamo el precioso ser callandola de inmediato-Sientate-ordeno.

-Si amo-dijo para sentarse a su lado.

-Mocosa tonta como os atreveis a ser esperar al amo bonito-la regaño jaken, es verdad como se atreve esa mocosa a ser esperar a su amo bonito si el fuera el amo sesshomaru ya la hubiera dejado en esa aldea de humanos, pero no tuvo que volver a buscarla para que viviera en el castillo y malcriarla como una princesa yokai.

-Ya dije que lo siento señor jaken-dijo un tanto fastidiada siempre era lo mismo con el pequeño youkai verde.

-Si si pero un losiento no hara recuperar el tiempo perdido-agrego el anciano.

-Siempre tan amargado abuela jaken-dijo la doncella con un tanto de gracia.

-A quien te atreveis a llamar amargodo mocosa-dijo ya enojado jaken.

Mientras que ese par peleaba el gran lord del oeste seguia pacifico comtemplando a la dama cada mañana amanecia mas hermosa, y el enrealidad ya estaba acostumbrado a esas peleas, haci que no intervino.

Ya hace un tiempo que el gran lord se dio por enterado de sus sentimientos hacia su humana, el la necesitaba y ella lo necesitaba a el pero no lo haria saber su orgullo por el piso jamas, tantos años repudio a los humanos para venirse a enamorar de una, ademas el queria una desendencia pura no cometeria el error de su padre, pero no encontraba a una doncella digna de enjendrar el hijo del gran lord taiyoukai Sesshomaru o no queria encontrar, despues de todo admitia que su humana tenia una gran educacion impartida por el mismo, fue criada como una verdadera princesa taiyoukai, ademas de esa belleza natural cautivaria a cualquier lord y esa noble personalidad un poco blanda en su opinion pero rin era perfecta segun el claro nunca lo admitiria donde quedaria su dignidad.

-Suficiente-hablo en un tono autoritario haciendo callar a ese par inmediatamente y se dispuso a comer en la agradable compañia de su humana y su fiel sirviente.

Al terminar la comida las sirvientas fueron a recoger los trastes mientras que el lord se retiraba seguido de su humana a sus habitaciones. Al llegar se dispuso a leer los pergaminos de tratados, guerras, informes, reportes, propuestas en fin todo lo de su tipica rutina mientras su humana peinaba su hermosa melena blanca.

Haci estuvieron por horas, hasta que un taiyoukai llamo a la puerta del gran lord.

-Adelante-dijo con su voz autoritaria del divino lord sin siquiera levantar la mirada del pergamino el sabia muy bien quien era lo habia sentido kilometros atras gracias a su gran olfato.

-Hola cachorro-saludo un taiyokai de apariencia joven cabello amarillo como el mismisimo sol y mirada azabache.

-Que te he dicho sobre llamarme haci daisuke-Dijo serio el taiyoukai.

-Eso no importa mucho cachorro-Dijo el taiyoukai podria tener apariencia joven pero enrealidad era mayor que sesshomaru de alli proviene la confianza ya que al morir su padre el taiyoukai lo educo y crio como si fuera su hijo-Hay algo importante que decirte.

-¿Que te casaras?-Pregunto el lord le daba gracia hacerlo enojar, ya que era un mujeriego de lo peor.

-¿Que? no, no, no ya te he dicho estoy muy joven para eso, y es mejor estar soltero-dijo con aires de grandesa el rubio taiyoukai.

-Dame las noticias daisuke-exigio ya cansado el de mirada de oro.

-Tu hermano esta aqui-dijo para sorpresa del lord que inmediatamente levanto la mirada posandola en su general.-Inuyasha-corrigio bien sabia que el lord no aceptaria a inuyasha como su hermano.

-Llevame a donde este el-ordeno para incorporarse y seguir de cerca al taiyoukai rubio.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

El lord habia llegado a la entrada principal seguido de su humana y el general, estaba con la mirada mas seria de lo normal cualquiera diria que enojado.

-¿Que haceis aqui?-pregunto directamente a la mujer de su hermano a la sacerdotista.

-Sesshomaru necesitamos quedarnos aqui por un tiempo-Pidio la mujer de cabello azabache.

-Largo de mis tierras-dijo sin mas el lord.

-Sesshomaru escuchame, si nos sacas de aqui morira tu hermano y tus sobrinos-Dijo la mujer un tanto molesta por la indiferencia del hombre para con su esposo.

-No es de mi incumbencia humana-Dijo para dar media vuelta y regresar pero una pequeña mano lo detuvo.

-Se os pido amo sesshomaro dejaros quedarse aqui-Era rin, Su humana, COMO SE ATREVIA A EXIGIRLE A EL GRAN SESSHOMARU.-Por favor-pidio de nuevo, no se pudo negar a la mirada su humana siempre produccia eso en el.

-Por unos dias despues se iran-Dijo para entrar de nuevo a el castillo.

-Gracias rin-agradecio la mujer esposa del hanyou.

Los shinobis de la hoja estaban atras de la mujer por proteccion, habian observado toda la escena en un principio sakura casi se cae de espaldas al ver a sesshomaru era el ser mas atractivo que a visto pero al ver su personalidad mas arrogante y fria cambio de opinion era bello pero peor que sasuke.

Mientras que kakashi no levanto ni por un segundo la mirada de su libro, pero por extraña razon fruncio el seño al escuchar a su ex alumna suspirar por el extraño hombre.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Mientras en las habitaciones del lord se encontraba un taiyoukai muy pensativo, y todo eso giraba en torno a su patetico hermano hanyou y a sus acompañantes.

-"Si no fuera por rin ya los hubiera corrido de mis tierras"-pensaba el lord-"Pero sin embargo tengo curiosidad por ese par de humanos que nunca he visto, tambien esos extraños colores de cabello que solo poseen los taiyokai pero mi sentido olfativo no me engañan definitivamente eran humanos"-se cuestionaba-"Y esa vestimenta tan extraña definitivamente nunca habia visto a humanos haci".-pensaba hasta que unos toqueteos en la puerta lo hizo salir de su trance era rin desde donde estaba la olia perfectamente.

-Amo sesshomaru, ¿Pueda pasar?-pidio su doncella desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Adelante-dijo con su masculina voz.

-Amo sesshomaru, quereis venir al jardin con rin-Pidio la chica aveces solia hablar en tercera persona.

Sin decir nada el taiyoukai se incorporo y camino por delante de rin haciendole saber que aceptaba.

Al llegar al jardin principal se sento bajo un arbol de cerezo a descanzar un poco de tanto trabajo mientras que su humana se sentaba a su lado a una distancia prudente.

-Amo sesshomaru-hablo ella despues de unos comodos minutos de silencio-ire al baño vengo dentro de poco-dijo para incorporarse hacer un leve reverencia y marcharse.

El taiyoukai estaba en paz cerro sus ojos para descanzar mas hasta que una chillona voz lo saco de su tan querida paz.

-Tio sesshomaru-dijo la voz al parecer de un niño- Mucho gusto mi nombre es hiroshi, he oido hablar de usted tio y cuando sea grande quieros ser tan fuerte como tu y mi papa para poder cuidar a mi hermana y mi madre-hablo con orgullo el pequeño.

El taiyoukai abrio lentamente los ojos encontrandose con una imagen poco agradable, y eso era como una copia en miniatura de el la unica diferencia era el no tener la luna en la frente y esas asquerosas orejas que lo indentificaba como lo que era un hanyou.

-No deberias estar aqui-hablo al fin un tanto fastidiado ¿como se atreve ese hanyou a llamarle tio?.

-Vamos tio pero si te vine a conocer, tu eres mi idolo-dijo con una gran sonrisa el pequeño.

-No me llames tio-exigio.

-Tio sesshomaru y como te decia, estoy muy feliz de conocerte-siguio hablando ignorando la peticion del lord- wow el castillo tuyo y de mi padre es enorme no se por que nunca venimos.

-Hiroshi ¿no?-hablo el taiyoukai un poco fastidiado y desagradado por el comentario del cachorro, el niño asintio- Desaparece de mi vista-exigio.

-Woow Tio no seas malo nos acabamos de conocer-dijo mientras se cristalizaban sus ojos-Me ire pero prometeme que hablaremos mas tarde ¿si?-pidio con sus ojos llenos de esperanza el pequeño.

-Esta bien-accedio para quitarse de encima a ese cachorro hiperactivo.

-¡Wii!-Exclamo con alegria para luego correr al interior del castillo.

-Amo sesshomaru su sobrino es tan parecido a usted-dijo con una sonrisa rin mientras se acercaba a su amo.

-...-El taiyoukai no dijo nada debia admitir que el saco de pulgas que lo llamaba tio era muy parecido a el.-Rin-llamo-¿sabes quienes son los humanos que acompañan a la familia de inuyasha?-Pregunto.

-No amo sesshomaru jamas los habia visto.

-...Ire a mi despacho rin puedes jugar aqui-dijo el lord para luego irse.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Ya pasadas unas horas el manto oscuro de la noche cubria lo que horas atras fue un hermosos cielo celeste, el precioso ser sesshomaru seguia firmando pergaminos. Ya casi era la hora de la cena pero lo que no se imaginaba el era que esa cena seria muy diferenta a las cotidianas.

Bajo con paso firme y autoritario a su comedor, donde seguramente lo estaria esperando rin y jaken, pero para su sorpresa no eran los unicos que lo esperaban, estaban todos los humanos acompañantes de la familia de su hermano Como se atrevian a invadir el comedor del mas fuerte taiyoukai. Pero no les daria el gusto haci que camino y se sento en SU silla que gracias a kami ningun humano se atrevio a sentarse en ella.

-Tio sesshomaro me alegro que hallais venido a comer con vosotros-Dijo emocionado la mini copia del lord.

-...-El taiyoukai no dijo nada solamente observo como estaba su hermano aun dormido en la mesa desde que llego en el lomo de la pantera de la humana que lo acompañaba creo que de nombre kirara, sabia que no era un simple sueño.

-Kakashi-san ya os podes liberar del genjutsu a Inuyasha-hablo kagome dejando desconcertado al lord.

Genjutsu ¿que es eso? se come, el Taiyoukai estaba muy confundido pero no lo admitiria su dignidad por delante.

-Ummm esta bien-Accedio el extraño humano mientras acercaba sus dedos a la frente del asqueroso hanyou que despues de todo es su hermano-Liberacion-susurro pero como sesshomaru tenia un buen sentido del oido pudo escuchar perfectamente esa palabra.

-Jumm dejame dormir un poco mas kagome-se removia inquieto el hanyou.

-Inuyasha despierta-decia la mujer de ojos azules esposa del hanyou.

-Haaaa-bostezo- Donde estamos kagome- dijo mientras se levantaba e inspeccionaba su alrededor pero algo lo perturbo la figura de su hermano y no se aguanto mas para reclamar-QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUI SESSHOMARU-grito poniendose en posicion de combate.

-Callate inuyasha-dijo de lo mas sereno posible-Este es Mi castillo es obvio que tengo que estar aqui.

-QUE DEMONIO HACEMOS EN EL CASTILLO DE ESTE IMBECIL KAGOME-grito el de vestimentas rojas.

-Inuyasha-susurro la mujer con un aire maligno-ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO-grito para estampar contra el suelo al pobre joven.

-Hola tio sesshomaru yo soy su mas querida sobrina no me he precentado mi nombre es Kayame -Hablo la pequeña hanyou al taiyoukai el cual solamente bajo la mirada hasta posarla en la linda carita de su "sobrina"- Usted es muy atracctivo tio, yo quiero ser su princesa-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Come-ordeno el taiyoukai por que rayos esos niños se empeñaban en llamar lo tio acaso no bastaba con sus rechazos.

-Estubo deliciosa-Hablo de repente el extraño sujeto de cabello gris ¿Cuando rayos comio? ¿y como rayos mantuvo su rostro cubierto?.

-¿Que eres? no eres un simple humano ¿o me equivoco?-cuestiono de repente el lord sin perder su tono arrogante.

-Ummm No tengo que responderte ¿o si?-lo desafio el peligris haciendo que todos los precentes tragaran grueso.

-Como te atreveis insolente no sabes con quien te metes-Dijo el la luna en la frente, como se atrevia ese humano el no sabia que con un solo movimiento lo podia partir en la mitad (o eso creia).

-Ummm-musito aburrido- No pero tampoco me interesa-dijo para levantarse e irse a su habitacion dejando a un humillado sesshomaru.

-Valla el Gran lord debe de estar ardiendo por dentro por que no lo han complacido no es haci principe-y claro esta oportunidad no la desaprovecharia inuyasha para molestar a su hermano- Muy buena idea traer a kakashi kagome ya me comienza a agradar-dijo entre risas.

-A Callar-ordeno el ya enojado lord.

-Y si no quiero-desafio el hanyou.

-ABAJO-grito la esposa del hanyou.

-Si me disculpan-dijo la chica extraña mientras se levantaba de su mesa y se iba a la habitacion del hatake.

-Dama sakura esperenos-dijieron al unisono los hijos de miroku.

-Yo tambien voy-dijo Kayame.

-Y nosotros-dijieron al unisono hiroshi y naomi.

-Pero niños primero terminen su comida-dijo Sango pero muy tarde ya los niños se habian marchado junto a sakura.

Fin capitulo 3.

**Holaaa se que he tardado en actualizar, es que he estado muy ocupada, se ha muerto mi mejor amigo y no he tenido tiempo para escribir tambien lamento lo corto de el capitulo el proximo sera mas largo y emocionante y de nuevo me disculpo por la ortografia no tengo a word para que me corriga XD, y lamento dejarlo con la intriga bueno besos ...**

**sayo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4:**

-Pero niños primero terminen su comida-dijo Sango pero muy tarde, ya los niños se habian marchado junto a sakura.

-Dejalos sango-atajo a su mujer miroku al ver como pretendia ir a buscar a los niños para que terminaran su alimento, la mujer lo miro directamente a los ojos pero se suavizo al ver la sonrisa de su hombre.

El taiyoukai se levanto y con una seña le indico a rin que lo siguiera. La chica obedecio y lo siguio en silencio hasta la habitacion del lord, al entrar el hombre se sento en su futon y con otra seña le indico a rin que se sentara a su lado, La joven un tanto nerviosa obedecio y se sento alado de la persona que mas amaba.

Ella lo admitia pero mas en su interior, amaba a su amo y lord con todas sus fuerzas, Le habia dado un motivo para vivir y ese era servirle, la habia cuidado, educado, alimentado, ademas de darle precentes muy costosos que ella nunca podria llegar a amaba con todas sus fuerzas le devolvio la vida y la enseño amar. Aunque nunca lo habia demostrado ya que sabia que sus sentimientos nunca podrian ser correspondidos, su lord despreciaba a los humanos y ella no seria la exepcion ademas nunca podria darle la descendencia pura que tanto añora.

-Rin, avisame si alguna vez te molestan los humanos acompañantes del estupido de inuyasha no dudare en decapitarlos-le hablo el lord de repente haciendo salir a la chica de su trance.

-S...si amo sesshomaru-accedio la chica- Amo sesshomaru ¿podre dormir hoy con usted?-pregunto, era normal de pequeña rin dormia con su amo cuando afuera habia una gran tormenta o cuando no podia consiliar el sueño hacia falta sentir cerca el calor de su amado y protector.

-Haz lo que quieres rin-accedio el lord acostandose en su amplio futon, lo que rin no sabia era que le habia alegrado el dia(o la noche) al lord, poder admirarla sin necesidad de colarse a su cuarto en las noches, y poder dormir teniendo cerca a su amada humana.

-Buenas noches amo sesshomaru-despido rin para caer en las redes de morfeo.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Mientras tanto en las habitacions que les fueron dadas a los shinobis de konoha, el ninja copia ya hacia descanzando en su amplio futon, pero percibio el chakra de sakura acercarse a donde descanzaba el.

-Kakashi-sensei puedo pasar-se escucho desde el otro lado de la puerta corrediza.

-Adelante sakura- dijo el hombre sentandose correctamente.

La chica paso y miro fijamente al vago de su ex maestro, hasta que este le dio una señal para que se sentara a su lado la chica obedecio y se sento alado del varon.

-Por que ha tratado haci a sesshomaru-le reclamo la pelirosa- No sabemos que tan poderoso es, su hermano que es medio demonio es poderoso, no me imagino este que es demonio completo-le reprendio- aunque admito que cuando luchamos con inuyasha usted solo uso un 40% de su poder-finalizo.

-Calmate sakura se lo que hago-le dijo el shinobi para tranquilizar a la chica-¿ solo por eso has venido? yo pense que querias hablar un poco con tu viejo sensei-fingio tristeza.

-Jajajaja-se rio la chica cosa que extrañamente le parecio fascinante al hombre- Usted no esta viejo sensei-le dijo la pelirosa mientras lo miraba directamente al ojo que mantenia abierto, el shinobi solo estaba con sus pantalones azules y su camisa azul oscura, se habia retirado las sandalias, el chaleco y la bandana de konoha manteniendo el ojo que portaba el sharingan cerrado, haciendolo lucir segun sakura increiblemente apuesto.

-¿Crees eso sakura?-pregunto manteniendo el contacto visual.

La chica no respondio estaba concentrada en la potente mirada que el ninja copia le daba, es decir, Ambos estaban concentrado en la mirada del otro, como si fueran creado un mundo donde solo vivian ellos 2, ambos transmitiendose sentimientos indecifrables para el resto del mundo, En el iris oscuro se podia dislumbrar un brillo de esperanza, de felicidad, de cariño y de amor. Y en el par de iris color jade se decifraban la felicidad, la admiracion, la ternura, el cariño y el amor.

Todo era perfecto, la mirada del shinobi bajo por un instante a los carnosos labios de su ex-alumna, los observo, alli de un rosa palido, finos pero a la vez carnoso tan sensuales que le invitaban a probarlos, luego fijo la mirada en los ojos de su ex-alumna esos que tanto le gustaban y que tanto dolores de cabeza le daba, la vio tan concentrada tratando de decifrar como serian los labios del enmascarado, sonrio de medio lado, y la chica fijo de nuevo su mirada en la del shinobi, se fueron acercando poco a poco, acortando la distancia, dichosos de querer probar ese nectar prohibido que los labios del otro le podrian ofrecer, fueron cerrando sus ojos amedida que se acercaban cada vez mas y mas, el ninja copia ya se habia bajado su mascara, sentian las respiraciones del uno con el otro mesclarze, lo separaba unos escasos milimetros hasta que.

-Dama sakura se encuentra alli-pregunto desde el otro lado un niño parecia ser takeshi.

-pregunta si esta el caballero kakashi-hablo kayame la pequeña hanyou.

El shinobi rapidamente se separo de su ex-alumna y subio su mascara un poco decepcionado, pero ¿que rayos habia pasado alli?, ¿por que se emocionaba cuando acortaba cada vez mas la distancia? ¿por que su corazon latia tan rapido como nunca antes en su vida? ¿por que se entristecio de no probar los labios de su ex alumna? eso estaba mal muy mal, ¿que pensaria ella de eso? de seguro lo veria como un viejo rabo verde pero ¿fue su imaginacion o ella tambien se acerco?.

-Si niños estamos aqui-respondio sakura un tanto nerviosa.

-¿Podemos pasar?-pregunto tora el primogenito de miroku.

-Umm claro-accedio el ninja copia.

-Kakashi-san-grito naomi la hermanita de tora y takeshi-Como lo extrañe-dijo lanzandose en los brazos del shinobi, aquello le dio mucha gracia a sakura al ver a su sensei con una cara de fastidio tratando de calmar a la niña.

-Naomi no lo abrazes solo tu-grito enojada kayame la pequeña hanyou mientras tambien se lanzaba a los brazos del hombre.

-Ummm niñas calmense-les pidio el ninja copia-Y quitense un momento-dijo apartando a ambas, cosa que hizo que sus ojitos se cristalizaran.

-Kakashi no nos quiere-hablo kayame tratando de detener las lagrimas que ya hacian presente en sus azules ojos.

-Nos odia-dijo aun mas triste naomi tratando de contener el llanto.

-No, niñas no las odio solo es que...-trataba de calmarlas el hombre.

-Waaaaa-dos estrepitosos llantos se comenzo a escuchar en el palacio imperial haciendo a todos los precentes youkai, hanyou y taiyoukai proteger sus sensibles oidos.

-Vengan-dijo el hombre abriendo los brazos para que las niñas se abalanzaran hacia el.

-Sii-gritaron al unisono abrazando al ninja copia.

-Si son necias-hablo takeshi negando con la cabeza-Dama sakura ¿me podria dar un abrazo?-pidio con un tierno puchero.

-No ami dama sakura-hablo el hermano de takeshi, tora.

-Dejenla ella me abrazara a mi-hablo el pequeño hanyou con un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

-Waaa niños vengan que los abrazare a los tres-dijo la mujer agarrando entre sus brazos.

El ninja copia estaba recostado en su futon pegando su espalda en la pared de la habitacion, tenia a ambas niñas a sus costados, kayame en el izquierdo con su cabezita apoyada en el torso del hombre, y naomi en el derecho y al igual que kayame con su cabezita apoyada en el torso del hombre, mientres este estaba leyendo su perverso libro, sin darle importancia de que las niñas se durmieron en su torso.

-"Bueno aunque sea no sera tan mal padre"-penso sakura observando la tierna imagen del ninja copia en el rol del padre-"¿como serian nuestros hijos?"-se pregunto-"pero que rayos pienso"-se reprocho para cambiar su atencion a los niños que estaban acostado a su alrededor.

La pelirosa habia liberado a los niños de sus brazos, takeshi se habia recostado al lado izquierdo de la pelirosa con su hermano alado de este, y hiroshi estaba del lado derecho con su cabezita apoyada en el muslo de la muchacha. Todos habian caido en un profundo sueño, usando a los shinobis como sus almohadas.

-Kakashi-hablo de repente la kunoichi atrayendo la atencion del hombre- ¿No son tiernos?-pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

-Ummm-asintio admirando esa sonrisa, se le aceleraba el pulso y desde ese instante decidio que siempre queria ver sonreir a la pelirosa.-sera mejor llevarselo a sus padres-hablo el hombre.

-Si-asintio con una sonrisa.

El shinobi hizo 2 replicas de su persona, 1 se encargo de llevar a las niñas, mientras otra llevaba a takeshi y el original a tora, la pelirosa se incorporo y agarro en sus brazos al pequeño hanyou.

Al llegar a las habitaciones de la familia de inuyasha pidieron permiso para acceder y entraron con los hijos de todos.

-Dios, es increible como se puede clonar-dijo admirada kagome mirando a los 3 shinobis- Muchas gracias por traernos a los niños-agradecio, tomando a la pequeña en brazos, mientras inuyasha iba por su "enano".

-Gracias-agradecio sango, agarrando a su niña mientras miroku cargaba a ambos varones.

-Umm de nada-dijo el shinobi mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia y saliendo a esperar a sakura en el pasillo del palacio.

-No ha sido nada sus hijos son un amor-dijo sakura con una sonrisa-Buenas noches a todos-dijo para luego salir de alli.

-Umm sakura ¿te acompaño a tu habitacion?-le propuso el shinobi.

-Claro si no es mucha molestia-dijo nerviosa ¿Y si alli ocurria el tan anhelado beso? ¿Volverian a hacer amigos? ¿O cambiaria su relacion? pensando eso se puso en marcha mientras el hombre la seguia muy de cerca.

La chica paso de largo sumida en sus pensamientos, no tardo en retroceder sobre sus pasos al oir al hombre hablar.

-Sakura ¿esta no es tu habitacion?-pregunto el hombre haciendo que la chica parara en seco.

-Si-admitio nerviosa sin aun voltear a observar a el hombre, Retrocedio con un gran sonrojo marcado en su rostro debido a su torpesa-Gracias por acompañarme-dijo nerviosa.

-Umm no ha sido nada-dijo el shinobi mientras se arrecostaba a la pared de su izquierda.-sakura-llamo a la chica haciendo que esta le mirara directamente a los ojos.

-S...si-respondio nerviosa tragando sonoramente, observo al hombre acercarse a ella, cerro los ojos nerviosa automaticamente al sentir el calido aliento del ninja acariciarle su rostro, pero algo ocurrio, el shinobi siguio de largo hasta llegar a su oreja.

-Mañana buscaremos algun jutsu-hablo un tanto divertido pero decepcionado.

-S...si-asintio la muchacha separandose rapidamente de el y abriendo la puerta de su habitacion-Buenas noches kakashi-sensei-dijo pero antes de cerrar la puerta la mano enguantada del shinobi la detuvo.

-No me llames sensei hace tiempo que no lo soy- Agrego para luego dejar correr la puerta-Buenas noches-susurro mientras caminaba rumbo a su habitacion.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A la mañana siguiente nuestro querido shinobi de konoha se desperesaba mientras iba rumbo a la gran sala conocida como el gran comedor del lord que desde ayer funcionaba para una familia completa, al llegar observo que todos estaban alli esperando a que su alimento sea sento justo donde se habia sentado ayer por la noche alado de su querida ex alumna.

-Buenos dias kakashi-san-Saludo kagome con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Como amanecio?-le pregunto amablemente sango.

El shinobi solo se dispuso a asentir mientras que el lord lo estudiaba visualmente.

-"Quienes se creen estos apestosos humanos para venir y comer en mi comedor, y de interrumpir mis espacios personales"-pensaba el taiyoukai-"Mas este extraño de cabellos gris, se a atrevido a desafiarme sin saber que lo puedo matar con una de mis por finalizado esto"-concluyo decidido.

-Como se atreven a comer en mis espacios personales-hablo el lord-Les estoy dando mis alimentos a unos apestosos humanos como ustedes.

-Callate sesshomaru este tambien es mi castillo-hablo inuyasha sabiendo que el lord no tendria argumento para combatir pero sin embargo siguio-Por lo que puedo comer, dormir y hasta vivir aqui ese era el legado de mi padre. Lo que pasa es que nunca lo llege a necesitar ademas no queria estar viendo tu feo rostro-finalizo con una arrogante sonrisa.

-Callate hanyou-dijo con una Imperciptible sonrisa. A el le encantaba pelear con su hermano-Este imperio esta bajo mi poder en fin de cuentas soy un Taiyoukai de raza pura-concluyo triunfante.

-IMBECIL-grito inuyasha indignado.

-Calmate inuyasha-lo reprendio su esposa.

-A callar-mando el taiyoukai.

-POR ESO DIGO QUE TE CALLES-volvio a gritar inuyasha.

-Calmate interrumpes la tan preciada paz del desayuno-hablo de nuevo kagome pero sin embargo el hanyou siguio gritando.

-TU SOLO ME BUSCAS PELEA IDIOTA Y ESTOY DISPUESTO A DARTELA-Dijo posando sus garras en el mango de colmillo de acero.

-Abajo-dijo kagome sin nisiquiera molestarse en gritar.

-Gracias por la comida-Hablo por primera vez el shinobi mientras se incorporaba y hacia una pequeña reverencia-Sakura-musito mientras la miraba para luego hacer una serie de sellos, que al demonio le parecieron extraños y desaparecer dejando como prueba una nube de humo.

Eso desconcerto de cierta manera al taiyoukai que miro a su hermano de reojo, pero al observar lo pudo ver comiendo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Eso lo enojo por cierta parte ¿como es posible que su estupido hermano sepa algo extraordinario y el no? eso solo hacia aumentar cada vez mas y mas su curiosidad ¿quien rayos era esos peculiares humanos? ¿Por que esa vestimenta? ¿O esa cinta en la cabeza? ¿De donde sacaron esas extrañas sandalias? todo eso estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo, claro que lo , el gran lord del oeste sabria todo eso a como de lugar.

Se retiro silenciosamente a su habitacion, sin nisiquiera produccir el mas minimo sonido. Al llegar se dedico a terminar la serie de pergaminos que aun quedaba por dios si hasta todo ese papeleo superaban los de la 5ta hokage.

Despues de una de hora de trabajo pudo percibir un olor acercarse a su habitacion por lo que su fino olfato percibia era un hanyou, que al llegar sin nisiquiera tocar o pedir permiso entro a su habitacion.

-Estupido, ¿por que te fuistes haci sin decir nada?-pregunto el hanyou de ropas rojas conocido como su hermano.

-Inuyasha ¿tanto haci te importo?-pregunto con sorna.

-Pufff no seas idiota-musito- Ademas le importas mucho a mis hijos-agrego un tanto apenado mientras se sentaba alado del taiyoukai.

-¿A tu par de bolas de pelo?-pregunto sesshomaru sin quitar su mirada del pergamino que aun leia.

-OYE IMBECIL NO SE TE OCURRA LLAMAR A MIS ENANOS HACI-estallo el padre un tanto dolido. El en el fondo nunca llego a odiar a sesshomaru hasta llego admirarlo. Pero luego el taiyoukai lo habia denigrado muy feamente sin nisiquiera darse la oportunidad de conocerlo como hermano.

-A callar-mando como si de un perrito se tratara-¿Por que rayos no te vas de mis habitaciones?-pregunton un tanto molesto por la presencia de el hanyou.

-Pefff no te importa-dijo mientras agarraba unos de esos tantos pergaminos que estaban en la habitacion de su hermano y comenzaba a leerlo-Oye idiota-llamo-Aqui dice que es un tratado de paz entre unas guerras de humanos que estan al norte del imperio del oeste, Segun dice la guarda imperial del oeste ubicada al norte del oeste pide un escuadron para suplantar a los que se han ido a desviar la guerra-finalizo aun leyendo el pergamino.

-Veo que sabes leer-se impreciono pero no lo hizo notar- Al parecer no eres tan idiota como yo creia-alago a su manera, el tampoco llego a odiar a su hermano solamente ha tratado de hacerlo mantuvo a su hermano lejos de el para no sumergirlo en ese mundo de trabajos y guerras del que pertenecia y irremediablemente tambien su repudiaba que fuera de decendencia impura pero al enamorarse de rin entendio por que su padre se enamoro de una humana.

-Peff idiota-se la devolvio sin muchas ganas, no tenia animos para pelear queria aunque sea estar unos minutos con su hermano sin discutir- que rayos dice aqui no entiendo-dijo tratando de decifrar un complejo pergamino con kanji muy extraños.

-Esos son kanjis taiyoukai, son muy antiguos dudo que te los sepas-aclaro el lord-No seas idiota y aprende-Dijo mientras rebuscaba entre sus papeleos una nota especial. Al cabo de unos segundos la encontro y se la paso a su hermano- Mira la primera ilera de 24 kanjis viene siendo el abecedario, las que estan remacadas en rojos son las consonantes-explico-Aprendelas.

-Idiota, Solo lo hago por que me parece interesante no por que tu me enseñes- Dijo entre dientes mientras se disponia a estudiar.

El hanyou paso unos minutos tratando de memorisar los kanjis y sesshomaru de reojo lo miraba por si veia confundido y necesitaba su ayuda, Ese era uno de los mejores momentos en la vida de sesshomaru claro que nunca lo admitiria.

-¿Este es la F no?-hablo inuyasha señalando con su garra un extraño kanji.

-Si, y este es la G-señalo el siguiente kanji que le seguia a la f- Y este es la h y haci sucesivamente-musito explicandole a su pulguso hermano el abecedario- Idiota-y claro no desaprovecharia la oportunidad para molestarlo un poco.

Inuyasha entendia cada instruccion que le daba su hermano, queria imprecionarlo aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente, le tenia un gran cariño al amargado de sesshomaru al fin de cuentas era su unica familia ahora ya cuenta con kagome y sus hijos, y como dejar por fuera a miroku, sango y los otros enanos que eran como sus hijos. Hasta ya en estos escasos 2 dias habia considerado amigos a los shinobis de konoha claro que no lo admitiria.

-Haaa amargado-llamo el hanyou- Mira pasame el pergamino de alli y la pluma-pidio mientras que el taiyoukai lo miro con una cara de fastidio y se lo paso no sin antes decirle "eres un incompetente hasta para ir a buscar una pluma"-Feh idiota apuesto que tu no te aprendistes esto mas rapido que yo mira-Dijo mientras trazaba los kanjis extraños y hacia una oracion- Sesshomaru es un idiota amargado-musito leyendo el texto que habia puesto con los kanjis taiyoukai que se aprendio.

-Idiota-fingio molestia pero la verdad estaba imprecionado, su torpe hermano se aprendio el idioma taiyoukai en 30 minutos mientras que a el le costo 1 dia entero, claro en ese entonces era un cachorro y el idiota de inuyasha no habia nacido-Al fin haces algo de utilidad, haci que sirve para algo y revisa esos pergaminos de alli si son importantes los pasas y si no los reciclas-mando, tenia mucho trabajo y aunque el no lo admitiera abiertamente su hermano era parte de la familia real por lo tanto tambien era responsable de eso, y que mejor que darle un poco de confianza para el tener unos ratos libres.

-Amargado-dijo con voz cantarina y con una socarrona sonrisa-Haci que el gran lord sesshomaru-Evidente sarcasmo- Me esta pidiendo ayuda para terminar SU trabajo-concluyo con una gran sonrisa eso lo hacia feliz, Nunca lo admitiria, su orgullo vale mucho.

-No seas infeliz ¿acaso no fuistes tu quien se declaro principe?-pregunto con sorna- Por lo tanto si lo eres vienen responsabilidades, Pero como eres tan idiota y incompetente no creo que hagas esto bien, haci que vete de mi habitacion -Dijo con voz arrogante nadie le rebaja el nombre a sesshomaru.

-Puf por que tu lo digas-musito molesto- Claro que no de que soy hasta mejor que tu en esto-declaro mientras tomaba unos pergaminos y se disponia a leer. Sesshomaru sonrio pero inuyasha estaba tan concentrado en la lectura que no lo noto.

Habian muchos reportes, declaraciones de guerras, propuesta de alianza, informes etc...el hanyou leia todo con sumo cuidado de no pasarsele nada, por primera vez le gusto la lectura, alli al fin de cuentas lo alabanban y de mas y por que no tambien podria sacar informacion de su padre.

Al cabo de 20 minutos el calor se hizo precente en los hermanos de la realeza, y el primero en quejarse como siempre fue inuyasha.

-Oye estupido-llamo haciendo que sesshomaru levantara una ceja en señal de escucharlo- Vamos afuera hay mucho calor, O tu lindo trasero taiyoukai no soportaria moverse con todos estos pergaminos-Agrego con alegria.

-Idiota, sera tu estupido trasero Hanyou-remarco la ultima palabra, estas resentillas se borrarian con el tiempo, o eso creian.

-HEY IDIOTA-grito ya enojado, sesshomaru se levanto y tomo todos los pergaminos faltantes, e inuyasha le imito no sin antes ir maldiciendolo entre dientes.

Llegaron a los jardines, donde la fresca brisa de verano refrescaba hasta el mas humilde ser, Sesshomaru fue directo bajo el gran arbol de melocoton, Mientras que inuyasha le imito y se sento a una distancia prudente a seguir con el trabajo que de ser de la familia de la realeza le correspondia.

En otra parte, kagome con sango, miroku y los niños bajaban al refrescante jardin, para supervisar a los pequeños y charlar amenamente sin estar sudando como puercos.

Al llegar kagome abrio los ojos como platos al igual que su boca, sango que venia hablando con ella al ver el repentino cambio de la chica siguio la linea de vision quedando en estado de shock, mientras que miroku extrañado por el cambio de su esposa y de kagome miro en la misma direccion que las chicas quedando sumamente sorprendido.

Alli estaban, inuyasha y sesshomaru, los mas grandes enemigos, compartiendo un arbol, cerca, leyendo pergaminos . Sin tener espada en mano, sin atacarse fisicamente ni verbalmente. Era una gran sorpresa, No Un milagro. El primero en salir de el trance fue miroku.

-Valla, han comenzado a aceptarse como hermanos-musito sorprendido, sacando de shock a sango y kagome.

-Es un milagro-dijo kagome- Colmillo de acero aun sigue en su funda. ¿No sera una ilusion?-pregunto mientras se acercaba rapidamente a los hermanos.

-Kagome quitate que me tapas la luz-pidio inuyasha a su esposa, mientras que el lord no decia nada.

-Inuyasha ¿eres tu?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Bah tonta ¿quien mas?-pregunto sin despegar la vista del pergamino.

-Yo se que es sorprendente observarlo leyendo al fin de cuentas todos creian que era un retrasado-hablo por primera vez el lord sin quitar la vista del pergamino y con su tipico tono arrogante.

-Oye idiota-reclamo el hanyou- ¿Quieres pelea he?-pregunto levantandose y ubicando sus garras en el mango de colmillo.

-Sientate hanyou y terminemos con esto de una vez, si quisiera pelear lo haria con una liebre al fin de cuenta es mas fuerte que tu-insulto elegantemente no por nada era sesshomaru.

-Haci eso no dijiste cuando te corte el brazo-musito triunfante.

-Bastardo-O no se comenzo a enojar.

-Ya no peleen-dijo kagome un poco molesta acaso no podian estar sin pelear.

-No opines humana-agrego el lord con arrogancia.

-OYE RESPETA A MI ESPOSA MALDITO AMARGADO-grito ya enojado.

-A callar-mando sin nisiquiera enojarse por los gritos, habia enojado a su hermano ya se habia satisfecho.

-ha idiota-murmuro mientra volvia a la lectura.

Kagome un poco extrañada se retiro en silencio, no queria romper esa union despues de todo ella siempre quiso que se llevaran bien.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Mientras en el jardin del este del palacio imperial se encontraban los shinobis de konoha. Sakura despues de comer siguio el rastro de kakashi hasta toparselo en un arbol leyendo su perverso libro.

-Valla al parecer las malas mañas no se quitan-dijo con una sonrisa la pelirosa llamando la atencion del peligris, el la habia sentido desde hace rato pero no lo hizo notar, levanto un poco la vista de la lectura para responderle a la chica.

-Ummm sakura ¿pero haci me quieres no?-pregunto con una sonrisa, la pelirosa se sonrojo de pies a cabeza pareciendole adorable al peligris a el cual se le ensancho mas la sonrisa sakura era un amor, una mujer de muy bella personalidad, y claro muy bella fisicamente.

-Haa dejese de idioteses kakashi-sen... digo kakashi ¿que tal si nos ponemos a buscar algun jutsu haci que baje y deje su perverso libro-mando sentandose en el tronco de el arbol en donde estaba kakashi.

-Umm esta bien-musito y bajo de un solo salto hasta quedar alado de la pelirosa se sento cerca de la muchacha poniendola un tanto nerviosa ultimamente se ponia muy nerviosa con la precensia del peligris se le aceleraba el pulso y su corazon latia desenfrenadamente eso solo le pasaba con sasuke ¿acaso se enamoro de su sensei? no puede ser.

- Kakashi y que tal si usamos la teletransportancion a konoha-propuso no sabia nada de jutsu nunca se habia enfrentado a una situacion haci.

-Umm eso seria absurdo, no sabemos a cuanta distancia estamos ademas estamos en otro universo y si lo intentamos automaticamente quedaremos sin chakra-aclaro vagamente- Aunque es lo unico que mas se nos ocurre ya que nunca nos hemos enfrentado a esta situacion.

-Yo tengo otra opcion pero es muy riesgoza-opino de nuevo sakura- No quiero que te pase nada malo-declaro sorprendiendo a el jounnin y sonrojandose- Es que usemos el mangekyo sharingan, estamos aqui por eso y creo que podemos salir con eso.

-Umm es buena idea-acepto el jounnin- pero tendria que entrenarme mas, tambien existe el riesgo de que vallamos a otra dimension, y va a ser dificil para transportarme a mi mismo, pero con mucha practica creo que lo conseguiremos.

-Esto es extraño muy extraño-declaro bostesando, los parpados se cerraban solos, y su cuerpo se sentia muy cansado, inconsientemente cayo dormida en el hombro de su ex sensei.

-"Se durmio, se ve hermosa"-penso el hombre observando las relajadas facciones de la chica, parecia un angel ella era la mujer que se habia acercado mas al ninja copia o que el permitio acercarse, siempre llevaba esa solitaria vida hasta que ella llego y ilumino la oscura soledad donde el vivia-"Definitibamente eres como un angel que del cielo desendio sakura, aun me acuerdo que con solo una de tus sonrisas me robaste el corazon, jum ironico que con solo una mirada todo cambio de color"-fantaciaba cursimente el hombre que rayos le pasaba el no era haci-"que me has echo pequeña"-se pregunto mientras la admiraba, se dedico a descanzar un rato con la chica aun en su hombro, relajo sus facciones y paso su brazo por los pequeños hombros femeninos manteniendola mas comoda.

Fin capitulo 4.

**Waa este capitulo me salio romanticon no? logre lo que queria acercar mas a los hermanos, la familia es bella por eso no me gusta la enemistad entre sesshomaru e inuyasha, se quieren pero a su manera ven :D...Respecto a los shinobis, kakashi ya se dio cuenta de lo importante que es sakura en su vida mientras la joven tiene extraños sentimientos encontrado. La ultima parte me inspire en una musica de reik este capitulo es largo o eso creo, la solitaria vida de nuestro querido kakashi cambio por un par de ojos color hade ironico no?.**

**Bueno agradesco a los comentarios que me apoyan y me animan a actualizar y saber que hay personas que aman este principiante fic. gracias por las recomendaciones y apoyo las quiero besos :*...**

**El proximo capitulo viene mas pronto tranquilas, habra muchas sorpresas en el siguiente espero paciente sus comentarios... **

**SAYONARA.**


End file.
